Feel Connected
by bluepianos
Summary: "You decorate the tree exactly how I told you and I'll do the laundry." Annabeth contemplates her relationship with Percy through Downy-scented laundry.


**Pairing**: Annabeth/Percy  
**Category**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**Rating**: T [for suggestive topics]  
**Summary**: "You decorate the tree exactly how I told you and I'll do the laundry." Annabeth contemplates her relationship with Percy through Downy-scented laundry.

**Feel Connected**

The bedsheets smelled like Downy.

Annabeth finished removing all the laundry from the dryer and covered the bed with the new, Downy-scented bedsheets.

Annabeth sat on the floor, leaned back against the bed's soft and aromatic sheets and began folding up the clothes, separating everything by the type of garment. Shirts here, shorts there; underclothes here, pants there, and so on. Really, there was no point organizing and folding the clothes. She kind of liked opening the sock drawer and discovering that Percy had messed everything up again in an attempt to find two matching socks.

Percy was currently decorating the tree and baking his special blue cookies at the same time. When Annabeth had teased him earlier that he was "actually capable of doing two things at the same time", Percy had promised her no cookies.

They'd been living together for almost half a year now, starting at the beginning of June. They'd been teased at camp, but they didn't care. They'd been made fun of for the past seven years anyway. Talk about getting used to things.

Annabeth finished the undergarments and set them aside, starting the jeans and the pants. In the living room, she heard Percy curse loudly. She leaned a little to look out the door and called, "You okay there, Seaweed Brain?" He yelled back that he was fine and muttered something about "stupid, hot lights" and Annabeth laughed and resumed folding.

Life was more than easy. Life was exciting, too. Of course it would be, living with Percy. He had those little quirks that always kept Annabeth on her feet and interested. He liked sleeping on the right side of the bed, never the left. He only drank coke and ate pancakes if they were blue. He could bake some badass cookies and usually made enough for a family of five each time he baked them, but he never kept more than ten cookies for himself and Annabeth. He would always give the rest of the cookies to the two sisters who lived next door; the ones abandoned by their parents and had nothing but the older sister's salary, a refrigerator, a bed and enough clothes that barely fit their single closet.

They didn't have a daily routine. The closest Annabeth and Percy had for a routine went like this: At 6, Annabeth woke up. About five minutes later, Percy would notice that she wasn't in bed and would follow her into the shower. By 7, they would be eating breakfast together. By 7:45, they'd drive to work together; Percy at the police station, Annabeth at the law firm. Then the rest of the day would just happen. There was no more schedule to follow.

Then came the demigod part. Obviously fighting monsters would take up about 50% of their lives. But that was okay. At the end of the day, with Annabeth wrapped in Percy's bare arms in bed, they would always find a way to make the nights comfortable, pleasurable, relaxing or all three.

Annabeth found a pair of gray sweats that she noticed Percy was fond of. She smirked and removed her own pajama bottoms, putting on the sweats. Finished with folding the pants, she set them aside and picked up the small pile of shirts and blouses. In the middle of folding the shirts, Annabeth found an oversized high school t-shirt Percy owned and since it smelled a lot like Downy, too, she decided to slip it on. Replacing her own t-shirt with her fiance's, she finished folding the clothes and put them in their proper drawers in the closet, knowing quite well that in two days, the neat piles would be disasters.

The sun had set a long time ago and the moon had risen. Annabeth checked the time. 7:52. That meant a late dinner tonight. She smiled at the chaos that was their life and collapsed on the bed in Percy's clothes, cherishing the soft Downy feel.

Then she heard Christmas swing-music start to play in the living room.

Annabeth realized that Percy had turned on the stereo and was playing one of his mother's Christmas Swing Music CDs. She smiled and laughed inwardly, seeing how Percy was swaying to the beat. Oh, the Seaweed Brain. Annabeth creeped up quietly behind him and grabbed Percy around his neck, clinging to him. He didn't seem all that surprised, but he jerked suddenly when she began littering kisses down his neck.

Then he had no idea what came over her (Annabeth didn't really know what she was doing either) as her fingers tip-toed to the small of his back. Percy stopped dancing completely when her fore- and middle fingers massaged his Achilles spot slowly.

Leaving the tree half-decorated and half-completed, Percy let the swing music guide him as he turned swiftly, took Annabeth's face gently with his hands and locked their lips in a slow, languid kiss. Then he let the rhythm swing them both to the bedroom slowly, ignoring the cookies in the oven, even if in the back of his mind, he knew they would blacken and burn soon.

Percy inhaled the fragrance of the clothes Annabeth currently wore, inebriating himself completely, knowing full well that the clothes were coming off soon, anyway. He felt even more intoxicated when he realized that the bed he fell back on smelled exactly the same. What exactly had Annabeth been doing before she joined him in the living room?

The next morning, two pairs of sweats, one pair of boxers, a thong, two oversized high school t-shirts and one bra lay almost innocently on the floor.

But the bedsheets still smelled like Downy.

* * *

Hey, everybody. I'm kinda proud of this but at the same time, I'm not sure if you guys'll like it or not. Please review what you think because I need to know if I can do these 1000 word oneshots/drabbles.

Okay, I'm kinda rushing through this because I have only 12 more minutes of Internet then I'm deep-fried-chicken. So. R/R and enjoy the Christmasy Percabeth. This is **NOT** a PULL submission.

Thanks, peeps.

-Blue-


End file.
